Escape (Indo ver)
by raitaeinshi
Summary: ModernAU : Running from a past that still continues to haunt him Gray and his family move to Magnolia for a fresh start. Afraid to let anyone close again, he separates himself from not only his classmates, but his family as well... but what he didn't count on was meeting Natsu Dragneel. warning: Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

Hello everybody!

Cerita ini bukan milik saya, tapi ditulis oleh sktrgrl13. Aku hanya meminta izin mengartikannya, karena menurutku cerita ini bagus. That was great fic!

Aku harap fic ini juga dapat respon yang baik sama seperti aslinya, ^-^

Hope you like it, :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A New Beginning**

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan milik saya, cerita ini juga bukan milik saya, tetapi sktrgrl13 memilikinya beserta OC yang akan keluar nantinya.

Warnings : Future yaoi, language dan violence

Sakit. Darah. Air mata.

_"Kau akan menjadi milikku. . ."_

_"Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak kan bisa lepas dariku Gray..."_

_"Tak peduli sejauh apapun kau berlari atau kemanapun kau bersembunyi aku akan selalu menemukanmu..."_

_"Meskipun aku harus membunuh mereka..."_

_"Kau hanya milikku!"_

Dia terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sekalipun ia tak lagi berada di frozen, tempat yang tertutupi salju di Isvan, dia masih bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulangnya. Luka lama yang masih membekas membuka kembali ingatan tentang mimpinya, ia tahu hal itu berkaitan tentangnya. Dia lalu menyisirkan jemarinya pada surai ravennya dan mendesah lelah. Ia menoleh pada jendela besar yang berada pada ujung kamarnya. Langit malam mulai berganti dengan cerahnya nuansa fajar dan bintang – bintang mulai memudar. Ia memaksa dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengusap matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Dia tahu ia tak kan bisa tidur lagi.

Berjalan sangat pelan dan hati – hati menuju kamar mandi agar tak membangunkan ibu, kakak perempuan dan laki – lakinya dari tidur mereka. Dia boleh tak bisa tidur, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya mengalami hal yang sama karenanya. Dia sudah membuat mereka ikut merasakan sakit selama ini. Dia kembali mendesah pelan saat menutup pintu kamar mandi, berusaha untuk menghindari cermin. Dia menghidupkan shower, berharap air dapat menghapus semua masa lalunya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mandi, terdengar ketukan pelan pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Gray, kau di dalam?"

Gray mematikan shower dan berjalan keluar setelah melilitkan handuk mengitari pinggangnya. Masih tetap menghindar dari cermin, dia membuka pelan pintunya dan menatap kakak laki – lakinya. Rambut silvernya terlihat berantakan seperti biasanya saat ia baru saja bangun tidur. Mata oniksnya masih sedikit metutup karena ia masih mengantuk, tetapi Gray tahu ia sedang mengawasinya.

"Ada apa Lyon?" gumam Gray saat menghindari pandangan kakaknya.

"Tak ada apa-apa," Lyon mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Hanya penasaran kenapa kau bangun jam 5:30 pagi. . . lagi. . ."

Gray menyisirkan tangannya perlahan pada rambut gelapnya dan mulai berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Nervous tentang sekolah, hanya itu."

"Kau masih memikirkannya, kan?" ucap pelan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Bahu remaja itu langsung menegang saat mendengar ucapan Lyon sudah menjawab semuanya. Bunyi lantai terdengar ketika Lyon berusaha mendekatinya, tapi pemuda raven itu lebih cepat. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menutupnya di depan wajah kakaknya tepat saat ia hendak menangkapnya.

"Berhenti menghindari kami, Gray," Lyon menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu, "Semuanya bukan salahmu."

"A-aku tak menghindar." Elaknya, "A-aku hanya ingin bersiap ke sekolah, okay?"

"Gray. . ." Lyon berbalik dari pintu tertutup itu sambil menghela nafas, "Paling tidak sarapanlah hari ini, jadi mom tahu kau baik – baik saja pindah kesini?"

"Yeah. . ."

Lyon berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi paginya menimbulkan bunyi yang sama ketika ia mengejar Gray tadi. Tanpa berpikir ia mendorong meja yang ada di susut kamarnya dan menjatuhkan semua buku yang berada di atasnya ke lantai. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut dan menarik rambutnya ketika air mata menggenang di matanya. Penyesalan dan kemarahan selalu saja muncul saat ia memikirkan tentang keluarganya.

Pada saat seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak berharap hidup lagi.

GxNxGxNxGxN

Bunyi alarm-nya berhenti tepat pada jam tujuh, ia lalu mengumpulkan semua buku yang ia jatuhkan ke lantai tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia merapikan dasi seragamnya dan sedikit mengacak surai ravennya sebelum turun ke bawah. Gray berjalan pelan ke dapur dan menaruh tasnya di dekat meja makan. Aroma telur yang tercium olehnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang sedang berdiri di dekat kompor.

Wanita ramping dengan rambut raven pendek sedang memasak telur dengan penggorengan, kesungguhan terlihat sangat jelas di mata birunya. Gray tidak dapat menahan senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Seolah meyakinkannya bahwa semua berjalan dengan semestinya. . . tapi, tentu saja ia tahu itu tidak benar. Wanita itu menoleh dengan senyum di wajahnya, mungkin ia mendengar suara tasnya menyentuh lantai tadi.

"Pagi Gray, bagaimana tidurmu?"

Pemuda raven itu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baik, hanya nerveous saja."

Kakak perempuannya memasuki dapur dengan tas di bahunya. Iris cokelatnya menatap Gray intens sambil mengambil piring dan berjalan pada ibu mereka untuk mengambil telurnya. Lyon dan Ultear memang kembar, tapi bukan berarti mereka berhak melakukan hal seperti 'twin telepathy' padanya. Memiliki saudara kembar yang lebih tua seperti terkadang menyebalkan dan Gray mengetahuinya berdasarkan pengalaman.

"Hey Ultear," sapa ibu mereka. "Apa Lyon sudah bangun?"

"Terakhir kali kulihat, iya." Dia menyeringai sambil menyibakkan rambut ravennya ke belakang bahunya, "Tapi bisa saja, dia kembali tidur saat kembali ke kamarnya."

Ur menghela nafas.

"Kau benar. Lebih baik aku melihat anak bodoh itu."

Dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya menarik anak laki – laki tertuanya keluar dari kamar.

Gray mengambil jatah telurnya meskipun ia mengambil sangat sedikit, dan duduk di samping Ultear. Dia hampir memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya ketika merasa tatapan Ultear padanya. Tatapan yang selalu membuat tubuhnya merinding sampai ke tulangnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas sebelum meletakkan garpunya.

"Apa maumu Ul?"

Alis Ultear berkedut sebelum ia menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Gray.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh."

"Terserah." Ucap pelan Gray sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang tidurmu baik–baik saja pada mom, padahal itu sama sekali tak benar?" tuntutnya terang – terangan.

Gray mendorong piringnya menjauh, nafsu makannya sudah hilang.

"Aku tak berbohong."

"Kau bohong." Ultear memegang bahunya, "Tak apa jika kau punya masalah, karena itu kita disini. . ."

Dia melepas tangan Ultear dari bahunya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil piringnya dan menaruhnya di dekat wastafel. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sebelumnya ia menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Katakan pada mom dan Lyon aku berangkat ke sekolah."

Gray segera menutup pintu, tak menghiraukan panggilan dari kakak perempuannya itu. Keadaan tetangga barunya di Magnolia masih sepi, wajar saja sekarang masih pukul 7:30am. Kebanyakan orang masih belum bangun, sekolah pun baru dimulai jam sembilan pagi nanti. Dia membuka tas sekolahnya, mengambil benda kesayangannya, iPod. Setelah memasang earphone di telinganya dan memainkan lagu, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana sambil berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan barunya menuju neraka. . . Fairy Tail High.

GxNxGxNxGxN

Natsu selalu terbangun setelah matahari mulai terbit. Dia tak tahu mengapa, tapi hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Mungkin karena ayahnya terbiasa membangunkannya pagi sekali agar mereka bisa berjalan–jalan bersama di lingkungan sekitarnya ketika ia masih kecil.

Natsu meregangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan menguap lebar sebelum ia terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya. Hal yang pertama kali ia cek adalah ponselnya, melihat jika ada hal yang menarik terjadi malam sebelumnya saat ia bersama teman – temannya. Dan tentu saja ia tinggal di Magnolia, tak ada hal menarik yang pernah terjadi. Dengan cepat ia beralih ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya lalu memakai seragamnya. Dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hari ini ia memakai seragamnya tak sesuai peraturan seperti biasa, Erza pasti akan menghukumnya nanti. Dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya untuk saat ini.

Ketika Natsu memasuki dapur, dia tak melihat ayahnya. . . lagi. . . tapi seperti biasa catatan kecil selalu ditinggalkan ayahnya. Dia tak memperdulikannya dan mengambil semangkuk cereal. Dia berusaha mengingat apakah ada tes penting sebelum ia memulai harinya. Dia tak mengingat apapun tentang akan adanya tes, tapi ia ingat ucapan Happy-sensei tentang siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas mereka. Mungkin saja akan terjadi hal yang menarik nantinya. Dia lalu melirik jam dinding, dia akan terlambat. . . lagi. . . Erza akan benar – benar membunuhnya. Setelah menaruh piring kotornya, Natsu langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari secepatnya keluar rumah.

Ketika berada di jalan, ia baru menyadari bahwa suasana di luar terlalu sepi berbeda dengan jam yang ada di dapurnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghela nafasnya ketika melihat waktu yang tertera pada layar. . .

7:30am...

Erza pasti sengaja mengubah jamnya agar ia tidak terlambat dan sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Salah satu kesialannya memiliki sahabat baik seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat mematuhi hukum dan peraturan, baik di dalam atau diluar sekolah. Apalagi Erza adalah gadis yang sangat menakutkan, membuat siapapun tidak berani mengatakan tidak padanya. . . jika masih ingin hidup lama dan bahagia. Natsu memelankan langkahnya ketika menyadari dia tak perlu takut lagi pada Erza hari itu, bahwa Erza akan memukul punggungnya sampai hampir mematahkan tulang belakangnya seperti biasa.

Natsu melangkah santai di jalanan sepi dengan menunduk, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman jadi ia tidak satu jam terlalu pagi ke sekolah. Taman merupakan tempat favoritnya, salah satu tempat terbesar di Magnolia dan bahkan ada sungai yang mengalir di belakang taman. Sungai itu sangat indah dan bisa membuatnya berpikir tenang. Tentu saja teman – temannya akan terkejut mendengar kata 'Natsu' dan 'berpikir' dalam satu kalimat. Dilihat dari kepribadiannya yang impulsif dan mudah marah, terutama pada Gajeel Redfox, Jadi, tak kan ada yang menebaknya, dia tak benar–benar bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Natsu berjalan di setapak jalan disisi sungai dan matanya langsung memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri sendiri di tepi sungai. Sepasang sepatu di taruh disamping batu. Tas sekolahnya terlihat sama seperti miliknya. Saat ia mendekati sosok asing tersebut, ia menyadari pemuda itu tak lebih tua darinya. Dengan rambut raven yang gelap dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Jelas sekali ia bukan seseorang yang berasal dari sini. . . tapi ia mengenakan seragam Fairy Tail High.

"Oi!" panggilnya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sangat terkejut, pemuda itu terlonjak sedikit dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung Natsu mempunyai refleks yang cepat dari belajar Judo, ia bisa menangkap lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya sehingga tak terjatuh ke sungai. Pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang, kepalanya mengenai dada Natsu. Natsu merasa ketegangan pada bahu pemuda itu dan segera melepasnya untuk membuat jarak.

"A-aku hanya. . ." pemuda itu terbata-bata dengan rona tipis pada pipinya, "Maaf."

"Tak apa." Natsu tertawa, "Aku yang harusnya menghentikan kebiasaan mengejutkan orang."

Pemuda raven itu tetap saja menunduk membuat mereka tak bertatapan mata dan itu membuat Natsu sedikit terganggu. Karena ia selalu menatap mata orang lain saat bicara. Ketika pemuda raven itu mengikat tali sepatunya, Natsu membungkuk dan mengambilkan tas sekolahnya. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak sebelum mengatakan terima kasih dan memakai tas di bahunya.

"Jadi," ujar Natsu, "Sudah berapa lama kau di Fairy High, aku tak pernah merasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Kau tak pernah." jawab pemuda itu pelan. "Aku baru saja pindah beberapa hari yang lalu."

Pemuda raven itu berjalan terlebih dahulu dari Natsu, tapi tentu saja Natsu tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja dengan mudah. . .

"Oh?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Tak penting. . ."

"Tentu saja penting!" Natsu tertawa saat menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tidak." Geram pemuda itu. "Berhentilah."

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada ucapan kasarnya.

"Sensei akan mengatakannya pada kami nanti, sama saja kan kalau kau memberitahuku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja mereka memberitahumu." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya, "Karena aku tak kan memberitahumu apapun. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu."

Natsu mengangguk setuju, tapi ia terus memperhatikan pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu berjalan di depannya. Dia selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mau tak mau dia merasa terganggu karenanya, dia ingin mengetahui seperti apa wajah pemuda raven itu. Sepupunya tak seharusnya memaksanya menonton The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya liburan musim panas lalu. Karena ia harus merasa aura 'siswa pindahan misterius' melekat pada pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak melihatku saat aku bicara padamu?" ucap Natsu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau bicara dengamu, Pinky?"

"Jangan memanggilku Pinky, dasar albino rambut raven!"

"Aku bukan albino!" balas pemuda raven itu kesal, "Jika seseoarng disini ada yang albino itu pasti kakakku."

"Ehh..." Natsu menyeringai, "Kau mempunyai kakak, huh?"

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik memutar dengan marah.

"Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku sendiri!?"

Natsu membuka mulutnya berniat membalasnya, tapi seketika suaranya tak bisa keluar. Pemuda itu akhirnya menatapnya dan ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah mata berwarna deep blue yang menatap marah padanya. Mata birunya sangat unik, membuat Natsu terpaku melihatnya. Tapi saat mata hijaunya beralih pada mata sebelahnya, dia menyadari apa yang pemuda itu sembunyikan. . .

Menakutkan, merah, luka bakar yang membekas di sisi wajah dan lehernya. . .

Pemuda itu sepertinya salah paham dengan tatapan Natsu padanya, dia berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari menjauhi Natsu. Meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terdiam dan menatap punggung yang menjauh itu. Ia tak mengerti. . . bagaimana bisa seseorang mampu merusak wajah yang cantik.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions

**Chapter 2 – Questions**

  
Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan milikku, tetapi sktrgrl13 memiliki OC yang keluar nantinya.

Warnings : Future yaoi, language dan violence

* * *

Gray berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari pemuda berambut pink yang masih berdiri di taman. Dia tak tahu namanya dan tak berencana untuk mengetahuinya. Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia melarikan diri dari pemuda asing tersebut. Yang jelas bukan karena wajah miliknya, karena semua orang pernah melihatnya. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang tercermin pada mata hijau gelap itu membuatnya sangat takut sehingga ia merasa perlu menjauh darinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, perasaan aneh, perasaan yang sama mulai merasuki hatinya dan ia harus menghapusnya secepat mungkin. Perasaan tak pernah membawa sesuatu yang baik, dia mengetahuinya dari pengalaman sendiri. Gray merasakan air matanya memaksa keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali untuk menahan air matanya keluar, sebelum ia kembali memasang topeng yang berbeda.

Gray tanpa sadar membenarkan dasi dan tas sekolahnya sebelum meninggalkan taman itu. Dia hendak memasang kembali headphone di telingnya ketika seseorang menahan bahunya. Dia menangkap lengan orang tersebut dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Kepalan tangan sebelahnya segera memukul hidung orang itu. Erangan kecil terdengar dari orang tersebut dan Gray merasa menyesal setelah melihatnya. Lyon berlutut di atas tanah dan memegangi hidungnya yang sakit. Lyon mengumpat pelan saat Ultear tertawa keras melihatnya sampai keluar air mata.

"Idiot," ucap Ultear. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengejutkannya."

Gray tak menghiraukan ucapan Ultear sama sekali dan menolong kakaknya untuk berdiri.

"Maaf Lyon! Aku tidak mematahkannya kan?"

Lyon menjauhkan tangannya agar Gray bisa melihat keadaan hidungnya. Dia senang membiarkan dia melakukannya, karena saat ini Gray terasa sangat dekat dengan keluarganya setelah ia menjauhi mereka hampir selama setahun. Gray tersenyum kecil ketika tak melihat ada darah di hidungnya. Tapi hidung Lyon akan memar dan bengkak di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah barunya. . . dan mungkin di sekitar kedua matanya juga menghitam. . . Gray tak berniat untuk memberitahukannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja." Lyon tertawa sembari menghalau tangan adiknya itu, "Kupikir kau pergi lebih cepat, kenapa kau tidak langsung ke sekolah?"

Gray menjauh sedikit dan menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa kaku.

"Yeah, aku tahu ada danau di belakang taman ini dan berniat melihatnya."

Ultear mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari kegelisahan adiknya itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Gray menoleh pada kakak perempuannya, "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kerutan di kening Ultear semakin dalam dan dia berniat membalasnya sebelum Lyon memotongnya,

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi, tak ingin telat kan di hari pertama masuk."

Gray menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan dua saudaranya di belakang. Lyon menatap Ultear dengan pandangan yang jelas mengatakan 'hentikan' sebelum berjalan mengikuti adiknya. Membuat Ultear memutar kedua matanya dan mengikuti dua idiot itu, karena itu memang interaksi mereka dengan Gray untuk pertama kalinya sejak setahun lalu. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin Gray berbicara dengan mereka lagi, tapi dia juga ingin melindunginya. . .

Sesuatu yang tidak mampu mereka lakukan di Isvan. . .

Sesuatu yang membuat mereka menyesal sepanjang hidup mereka. . .

FTFTFT

Natsu membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di atas mejanya segera setelah ia duduk. Baru saja ia memulai harinya dan dia sudah ingin tidur kembali. Bukan karena ia yang pertama kali datang ke kelas, tapi karena ia tak bisa menghilangkan pemuda raven itu dari pikirannya. Dia tidak berniat menjadi stalker, dia hanya ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda itu. Natsu kembali mengantukkan kepalanya pada meja karena iya, pikiran – pikiran itu membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang stalker. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya dari bekas luka bakar pada wajah pucat pemuda raven itu. Darimana luka itu berasal dan mengapa pemuda itu terlihat begitu dingin? Tapi, Natsu juga akan menjauh dari orang asing yang terlalu usil. . . menghela nafasnya. . . kenapa menjadi remaja sangat sulit!

"Hidupku tak bisa lebih baik. . ." gumam Natsu sedih.

"Natsu, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang terdengar khawatir dari samping Natsu. "Keadaanmu hampir sama saat kau duduk di kereta atau semacamnya?"

"Jangan bicarakan kereta." Wajah Natsu langsung berubah pucat sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Gadis pirang bertubuh ramping menyandar pada meja di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Tas cokelat tergantung di bahunya dan kuncinya menggantung di sakunya. Dia menatapnya setajam dengan intensitas sama yang biasa dilakukan Erza. Apa Lucy belajar darinya? Jika itu terjadi, sekolah ini mungkin tak kan bertahan. Satu Erza Scarlet sudah sangat sulit untuk ditangani.

"Serius Natsu, kau baik – baik saja kan?" ulang Lucy.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan menyangga dagunya di tangannya. "Aku baik – baik saja, hanya bertemu salah satu murid baru hari ini. . ."

"SUNGGUH?!" pekik Lucy, "Seperti apa siswa itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau dia laki – laki?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kau hanya akan bingung dan tersipu seperti ini jika dia seorang laki – laki." Lucy menyeringai kecil.

Natsu merasa pipinya terasa panas karena malu.

"Aku TIDAK tersipu!"

"Your blushing says otherwise, Natsu." goda Lucy sambil menyentuh hidungnya.

"Boleh kutahu, kenapa Natsu kita merona pagi ini?"

Natsu kembali mengantukkan kepalanya sekali lagi di atas meja ketika mendengar suara lain yang menggodanya. Dia tahu pemilik suara itu meskipun tak menoleh padanya, playboy bersurai pirang yang kebetulan juga salah satu sahabat baiknya. Oh, dia benar – benar pintar memilih teman. . . yeah, salah satu bakat terbaiknya. . . kan?

"Dia bertemu salah satu siswa pindahan." Lucy menjawabnya.

"Oh. . . dan siswa baru ini membuat Natsu kecil kita tersipu dan gelisah seperti sekarang?"

"AKU TIDAK TERSIPU DAN GELISAH!" Jika dia seekor naga, api akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Natsu, aku senang kau sudah berada disini lebih awal dan lainnya, tapi jangan berteriak." Suara tegas menengahi mereka, "Dan Loke jika kau terus mengatakan hal yang tidak benar, aku akan memberikan detensi lagi padamu."

Ketiga orang tersebut perlahan - lahan menolehkan wajah mereka ke pintu kelas yang terbuka, dengan keringat perlahan mengalir di bagian belakang leher mereka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang merah menyala berdiri angkuh di depan pintu, dengan tangan memegang pinggangnya. Sinar matahari yang memasuki celah ventilasi kelas tersebut memeberikan kilatan mengerikan pada kaca mata yang dikenakan gadis tersebut dan setiap detail seragamnya sangat rapi dan tepat. Aura yang dimilikinya sangat jelas meneriakkan 'lari dan bersembunyilah atau rasakan sakit yang luar biasa' dan orang – orang yang mengikutinya merasakan hal yang sama. Faktanya, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani melawan seoarang Erza Scarlet.

"Hi Erza," Lucy tersenyum gugup, "Bagaimana pagimu?"

"Sangat bagus." Erza tersenyum saat berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas, "Aku harus mengejar beberapa siswa Oracion Seis dari wilayah kita dan membantu Master Makarov mengusir Nab yang berkeliaran di sekitar papan pengumuman lagi, seperti biasanya. Hari ini cukup sibuk."

Poor Nab. . . Natsu, Lucy dan Loke berdoa semoga Nab bisa bertahan hidup darinya.

"Kau sudah melihat murid baru?" tanya Loke penasaran.

Erza menngetukkan jemarinya pada dagunya, berpikir serius.

"Aku rasa melihat tiga murid masuk ke dalam kantor, tapi aku terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan Nab jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan. . ."

Saat bel berbunyi, Erza langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Bukannya meneruskan ucapannya saat bel berakhir, Erza justru berlari keluar dari kelas itu dan mulai meneriaki siswa yang masih berkeliaran di luar untuk masuk ke kelas. Membuat tiga remaja di kelas itu hanya cengo menatapnya dan melihat siswa sekelas mereka berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas. Hampir semua orang mengobrol dengan temannya ketika memasuki kelas dan tetap berlanjut saat mereka duduk. Sangat mudah untuk menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, apalagi kabar itu satu – satunya berita yang benar di Magnolia setelah bertahun - tahun.

Natsu, di sisi lain, dia merasa sangat gugup. . .

Dan ia tak pernah menyukainya.

FTFTFTFT

Gray duduk di kantor dengan tangan menggenggam terlalu erat celananya, sampai tangannya terlihat sangat pucat. Sehingga banyak orang yang menyadarinya. Ultear dan Lyon sudah pergi ke kelas mereka dengan Mrs. Strauss, meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia harus menunggu gurunya yang kebetulan telat hari ini, menurut Kepala Sekolah Makarov, yang terus memaksanya memanggilnya 'Jii-chan'. Dia lalu berlari dan menyisirkan jemarinya pada surai ravennya. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bekas luka bakar di wajahnya. Dia tersentak tanpa sadar saat merasakan kulitnya yang kasar, mungkin dia harus menutupinya dengan sesuatu. Setidaknya itu akan menghentikan bisik - bisik yang selalu muncul dan pertanyaan yang muncul selanjutnya. . .

Mungkin pergi ke sekolah bukanlah ide yang baik. . .

"Gray Milkovich-Fullbuster?"

Dia mendongak cepat, menatap seorang pria berambut biru dengan mata cokelat yang besar dan ekspresif. Dia mengenakan kemeja hijau dan untuk beberapa alasan dia seperti bau ikan, jangan lupakan bulu kucing yang menempel pada kemejanya. Tapi, senyum ramah di wajah pria itu membuat Gray membalas senyumnya. Dia itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hi, aku gurumu Happy-sensei."

Gray menjabat tangannya dengan ragu.

"Dan aku Gray."

"Aye sir!" Happy tertawa kecil sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

Gray merasa rona merah muncul di pipinya. Membuatnya mengusap belakang lehernya, gugup. Happy melihat kecemasan murid barunya, dan tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Carla, guru BP yang baik, sudah memberitahukannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Gray di Isvan yang menyebabkan keluarganya untuk pindah secepatnya. Yang dia lihat, sesuatu masih menghantui Gray dan dia tidak mengalaminya sendiri, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuat kepindahan Gray sebaik mungkin.

"Bagaiman kalau kita segera masuk ke kelas dan bertemu teman barumu."

Gray menelan saliva di tenggorokannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Happy tersenyum lebar saat remaja itu mengikutinyakeluar kantor. Dia memperhatikan Gray dari sudut matanya saat Gray melirik ke sekeliling mereka, ia terlihat paranoid. . . hampir seperti dia mencari seseorang yang akan menyerangnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas, suara – suara berisik dari dalam kelas terdengar jelas. Gray mulai merasakan ketegangan di ahunya dan merasa ia tak ingin bergerak. Dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk melakukan ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap kakak laki – lakinya yang overprotektif dan kakak perempuannya yang berisik memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. . . berharap kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. . . selamanya.

"Gray," Happy menoleh padanya. "Kau siap?"

Gray mengangguk kaku dan ragu pada ajakan gurunya. Happy – sensei membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan seketika kelas itu menjadi tenang. Gray menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya. . . dia berjalan pelan mengikuti gurunya memasuki kelas. Hanya beberapa detik ia masuk dan suara bisik – bisik dari siswa mulai terdengar. Gray berhenti di samping Happy-sensei, kembali menelan salivanya dan mengengkat wajahnya ke semua siswa kelas tersebut. Seperti yang ia duga, beberapa jeritan tertahan juga terdengar. Dia tak menginginkan apapun kecuali berlari menjauh dari mereka semua dan melarikan diri.

"Baiklah semuanya," ujar Happy-sensei menenangkan mereka, "Ini Gray dan dia akan bersama dengan kita sisa tahun ini."

Sebuah tangan segera mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dan menurunkannya kembali. Tangan pucat milik gadis dengan rambut biru panjang bergelombang dan mata biru cerah. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar di kursinya dan menatap penuh perhatian padanya. Membuat Gray merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ya Juvia?" Happy sensei tersenyum, tapi Gray tahu kalau dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Gray-sama berasal darimana?" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak padanya.

Gray-sama? Kenapa dia memanggilnya seperti itu dan kenapa ia berteriak padanya? Gray menggeser kakinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Isvan."

"Oh kau dari wilayah utara?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang sambil mengangguk kecil, "Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Uh yeah." Gray mengangguk. "Mereka setingkat di atas kita."

"Siapa nama mereka?" tanya siswa laki – laki bersurai pirang sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Apa mereka mereka perempuan?"

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ultear dan Lyon. Tapi aku peringatkan jika kau berani berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada Ultear, dia mungkin akan menendang pantatmu."

Seluruh siswa kelas itu tertawa mendengarnya, membuat siswa pirang itu cemberut dengan komentar itu. Ya, Ultear benar – benar akan menendang pantatnya. Gray memandang ke sekeliling kelas untuk melihat apakah sudah selesai atau belum. Dan ia terpaku melihat siswa dengan rambut pink, pemuda di taman tadi pagi. Gray sangat berharap tidak sekelas dengan pemuda itu, tapi tentu saja takdir membencinya. Dia mengusap lengannya dengan gugup. Dan sepertinya Happy-sensei melihat kegelisahannya dan berjalan maju.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi untuk Gray?"

"Satu saja." ujar siswa laki – laki berambut hitam dan mata merah yang menatapnya dalam. "Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Gray tersentak seolah ia ditampar.

"Api."

Bisik – bisik kembali muncul di seluruh kelas dan Gray mengutuk peruntungannya dan siswa itu.

"Ya, cukup. Kita harus memulai kelas sekarang." Ujar Happy-sensei. "Gray, duduklah di kursi kosong dekat jendela di samping Natsu, the pink haired boy."

Yup, hari ini bukan harinya.

Gray membenarkan letak tasnya sebelum berjalan menuju satu – satunya kursi kosong dalam ruangan ini. Tanpa menoleh atau mengakui keberadaan pemuda berambut pink itu, dia segera duduk di kursinya. Dan ia tak mengeluarkan buku atau pena apapun ke atas mejanya. Dia hanya menyandar pada mejanya dan mengistirahatkan dagu di tangannya. Dari sudut matanya, Gray bisa melihat bekas luka samarnya. Dia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpura – pura mendengarkan pelajaran Happy-sensei jelaskan. Dia bisa membaca materinya di buku nanti.

Gray membiarkan kenangannya di Isvan memasuki pikirannya ketika ia mulai melamun. Gray tidak menyadarinya. . . saat mata hijau itu menatapnya penasaran dan mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

The End of Chapter 2

Yeeaaa... another chapter of escape! Dan yah, sktrgrl membuat Happy, Carla dan Lily sebagai manusia disini. Anyway, thank you for reviewed this fic, :P

Always waiting your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 - Persistence & Story Telling

Chapter 3 – Persistence &amp; Story Telling

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan milikku, tetapi sktrgrl13 memiliki OC yang keluar nantinya.**

**Warnings : Future yaoi, language dan violence**

Enjoy!

* * *

_Api menjilati kulitnya..._

_Mengancam, tawa mengejek menggema di sekelilingnya..._

_Tangan berlumuran darah menggapai lehernya ..._

_Teriakan keluarganya terdengar melalui asap yang menyesakkannya..._

_Dia tahu mereka tidak akan mampu mencapainya tepat waktu ..._

_Zayn telah menang..._

"GRAY!"

Mata pemuda raven itu tersentak terbuka dan dia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya, beruntung dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ketika ia berhasil membenarkan posisinya, ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas dan menyadari kelas hampir kosong. Kosong, kecuali pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang membungkuk di depannya dengan tatapan bingung di wajahnya. Gray hanya berharap ia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia tertidur, yang jelas akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut pink itu. Dia segera meletakkan tas di atas bahunya sehingga ia bisa melarikan diri dari tatapan intens Natsu.

"Tunggu!" Natsu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Lengan Gray menegang sebelum ia menariknya lepas dari cengkeraman kuat pemuda itu,

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku, uh," ucap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu makan siang denganku dan teman - temanku?"

"Tidak."

Dia berbalik sebelum mulutnya mengatakan hal yang lainnya dan meninggalkan kelas. Untungnya, lorong kelas sedang sepi jadi dia bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang, semoga saja Lyon dan Ultear tidak akan menemukannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan kemana kakinya melangkah pergi, bukankah dia akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai nanti. Saat ia berjalan, ia melihat tangga di sebelah kiri dan sepertinya mengarah ke atap. Dia perlahan-lahan menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan ke atap.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat ketika sampai sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia duga. Daun – daun pohon yang tersebar di bawah sana memberikan nuansa hijau di hadapannya seperti selimut. Rumah-rumah terlihat seperti titik-titik kecil yang dapat dihubungkan satu dengan yang lainnya menjadi suatu bentuk rangkaian. Juga sungai yang mengalir bebas melalui kota adalah desain sempurna yang menghiasi hamparan hijau itu. Sinar terik matahari memuat kulit pucatnya terasa kesemutan sampai ke lengannya, terasa nyaman dan tidak pada saat yang sama.

Mungkin dia mulai menyukai tempat ini...

"Apa kau selalu melarikan diri seperti ini?"

Atau mungkin tidak terlalu...

"Apa kau selalu mengikuti orang yang jelas-jelas kau tahu orang itu tidak menginginkannya?" Gray memutar matanya sebelum berbalik menatap pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"Aku hanya..." pemuda bermata hijau itu mengusap bagian belakang lehernya, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian..."

"Siapa bilang aku kesepian!" balas Gray membela dirinya, "Beberapa orang menyukai waktu sendiri mereka, bodoh! Mengertilah petunjuk sialan itu dan tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu mendengus dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya,

"Terserah kau mau mengatakan apapun yang kau mau, tapi caramu bereaksi mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

Gray tidak membalasnya. Orang lain yang selama ini ia temui akan meninggalkannya sendirian, takut apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi orang ini membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Dia melipat tangannya sendiri di dada dan mengalihkan pandangan mata birunya ke hamparan hijau di bawah sana, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Natsu. Dia mendengar hembusan napas dari Natsu sebelum merasakan tangan hangat di atas bahunya. Gray tersentak dari sentuhan itu dan mundur selangkah.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Natsu.

"Melakukan apa?" Gray bergumam, masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Natsu.

"Terkejut dan menjadi gelisah seperti itu saat berada di sekitar orang lain?" tanya Natsu terus terang.

Gray tanpa sadar mengusap sisi bawah lengannya lagi,

"Bukan apa-apa ... biarkan saja, oke?"

"Terserah apa katamu, ice block."

Gray terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya mendengar panggilan itu,

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Ice Block." Natsu menyeringai saat ia kembali menuju tangga, "Kau sedingin balok es, Gray. Tidak banyak orang bisa bertahan hidup dengan cara seperti itu."

Gray mengangkat alis sebelum menyeringai,

"Tapi aku berbeda dengan orang lain, berasal dari Isvan, tempat yang selalu tertutup salju. Aku dapat menahan dingin lebih lama daripada orang lain Pinky."

"Mungkin kau benar Gray, tapi semua es bisa mencair. Terutama di sini. . . di Magnolia."

Natsu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Gray, "Oh dan namaku Natsu, bukan Pinky yang selalu kau sebut saat memanggilku."

Gray hanya terdiam dan menatap Natsu berjalan menjauh, menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia berjalan ke sisi atap dan melewatkan jari-jarinya di antara lubang-lubang di pagar. Angin yang bertiup menenangkan tangan hangatnya, mendinginkannya ke suhu yang lebih nyaman.

_Ya_, pikirnya, _es bisa saja mencair, tapi semuanya tergantung apakah ada sesuatu yang cukup hangat untuk membebaskannya..._

FTFTFTFT

"Di mana dia?" teriak Lyon panik saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, "Aku harus memberikan makan siangnya!"

Ultear mendesah dan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan orang gila yang mengoceh sendiri di sampingnya itu. Saudara kembarnya itu sudah mengomel sejak tadi saat tak bisa menemukan adik mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Istirahat sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan siswa lain menatap mereka saat mereka mencari Gray di ruangan yang sangat sesak ini. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa adik mereka itu sedang berada di tempat yang sepi. Lyon hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya...

Dasar tolol...

"Lyon, jika Gray tidak ingin ditemukan, kita tidak akan menemukannya." Ultear mendesah sedih, "Kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu," mata onyx-nya berkilau, "Dan itu yang membuatku sangat kesal. Shit!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DALAM RUANGAN!"

Kembar Milkovich itu menoleh ke belakang mereka, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Mereka melihat surai merah yang menatap marah ke arah mereka dengan kilatan kejam di matanya. Mereka berdua mengetahuinya, mereka sekelas dengannya. Tetapi mereka tidak mengingat namanya dengan baik. Mereka hanya mengingat rasa takut yang tiba – tiba saja memenuhi ruangan kelas saat siswa yang lain melihat kehadiran gadis bersurai merah itu. Mereka mengawasinya diam-diam saat mendekati mereka. Gadis itu berdiri di depan mereka dengan tangannya diletakkan tegas di pinggul dan membungkuk kearah mereka.

"Ultear Milkovich dan Lyon Milkovich," geram gadis bersurai merah itu, "Siswa pindahan dari Isvan dan berada di kelas 3-A, profesor Mirajane Strauss adalah guru kalian."

Ultear mendengus dan memutar matanya,

"Jelas saja, kami berada di kelas yang sama denganmu."

Gadis itu menatap tajam pada Ultear sebentar sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lyon,

"Lyon Milkovich, aku sarankan padamu untuk merendahkan suaramu, atau kau akan dihukum menggosok toilet dengan sikat gigi..."

"Tidak buruk ..." Lyon mendengus.

"Jangan menyela Milkovich," Gadis itu menyeringai, "Atau kau akan benar – benar melakukannya, menggosok toilet di kamar ganti dengan sikat gigi."

Pada saat itu, pintu di samping ruang loker terbuka dan bau yang menyengat memasuki indera penciuman mereka. Lyon segera menutup hidungnya dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kaki di ruangan yang bau itu.

Ultear menatap gadis itu dengan alis terangkat dan menyeringai.

"Aku suka cara berpikirmu, Scarlet," Seringai Ultear melebar, "Kita harus jalan bersama kapan-kapan."

Lyon memucat begitu mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Ultear, begitu juga dengan semua siswa yang ada di lorong. Satu-satunya orang yang cukup gila yang mau bergaul dengan Erza Scarlet adalah geng Natsu, tapi mereka tidak berbahaya. Tapi Ultear Milkovich, memperlihatkan kesamaan dengan Erza Scarlet... lebih licik dan lebih ganas. Erza melirik Ultear lagi dan senyum puas terlukis di wajahnya,

"Terdengar seperti rencana Milkovich... Pernah berpikir untuk bergabung dengan dewan siswa sebagai wakil ketua? Posisi itu masih kosong semenjak anggota terakhir berhenti..."

"Lebih terdengar dia melarikan diri..." gumam Lyon.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Erza tajam.

"Tidak ada!" Lyon mencicit sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Ultear menjulurkan tangannya,

"Deal."

FTFTFTFT

"Hei Natsu!" panggil Lucy, "Kemana kau menghilang?"

Natsu tersenyum pada kelompok teman-temannya saat berjalan mendekati mereka dan bersandar di pohon. Mereka semua menunggunya menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, tapi Natsu terlalu sibuk menatap bekal makan siangnya. Tadi pagi, dia pikir hanya mempunyai waktu untuk mengemas tiga bekal makan siang bukannya lima seperti biasanya. Memikirkannya saja membuat ia kelaparan. Dan keempat dari lima temannya itu masih menunggu dengan sabar, membiarkan Natsu memakan bekal pertamanya. Sementara Gajeel Redfox hanya memutar matanya dan mengabaikan Natsu sepenuhnya. Setelah Natsu membuka kotak keduanya, Lucy berbicara lagi,

"Dari mana kau?"

Natsu mengangkat bahu sedikit,

"Hanya berbicara dengan Gray ..."

"NATSU-KUN bicara dengan GRAY-SAMA!" pekik Juvia sangat keras, membuat semua orang disana meringis.

"Yeah..." Natsu menatapnya letih, "Dia tertidur di kelas jadi aku membangunkannya."

Juvia sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain ketika gadis berambut biru kedua di kelompok itu ikut berbicara,

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Aku memintanya untuk makan siang bersama kita, tapi dia tidak tertarik."

"Bukan, bodoh," gumam Gajeel saat salah satu mata merahnya membuka malas, "Anak itu memang aneh. Dia terlihat antisosial dan untuk alasan yang bagus juga."

"Diamlah Gajeel," sentak Natsu, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mau bertaruh Dragneel?"

Mata hijau bertemu dengan merah. Ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua terasa mencekam. Lucy dan Juvia mundur sedikit sementara Loke dan Levy tampak penasaran. Loke meletakkan tangannya di bahu Natsu untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, sementara Levy duduk di pangkuan kekasihnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Gajeel," Ujar Loke, "Apa yang kau tahu?"

Gajeel menyeringai sambil memeluk pinggang kecil Levy,

"Kurang lebih setahun yang lalu di Isvan, sebuah keluarga kehilangan rumah mereka dalam kebakaran besar yang hampir membakar seluruh tempat itu. Ayahnya meninggal. Sedang ibu, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berhasil lolos dengan luka bakar ringan. Sementara satu anak melarikan diri dengan luka bakar parah pada wajah dan leher. Ketika polisi menyelidikinya, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu berniat bunuh diri dan mungkin menyalakan api untuk membakar dirinya... anak itu tak lain adalah Gray Milkovich-Fullbuster."

"Kau tidak memiliki bukti kalau cerita itu benar!" raung Natsu.

"Tapi cerita itu terdengar cocok..." Lucy bergeser gugup.

"Hanya karena dia berasal dari Isvan dan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya!" Geram Natsu, "Dia bisa mendapatkan luka bakar itu setiap saat selama hidupnya."

"Natsu ada benarnya juga." Ucap Levy dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik kalian diam sebelum aku merobek mulut kalian."

Mereka berlima langsung berputar dan terkejut menemukan seorang remaja berambut putih menatap tajam pada mereka dengan wajah kesal. Mereka semua merinding, kecuali Gajeel mungkin, saat pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia tampak seperti ingin membunuh mereka satu per satu dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gajeel.

"Lyon Milkovich," geram pemuda berambut putih itu, "Dan berhenti berbicara tentang hal yang kalian tidak tahu, atau aku akan menghancurkan tengkorak sialan kalian."

"Milkovich?" Tanya Lucy, "Kakak Gray?"

Lyon mengangguk kaku dan terus memelototi Gajeel... jika tatapan bisa membunuh...

Gajeel akan jadi debu sekarang juga...

"Kami tidak bermaksud jahat," Loke mencoba untuk menenangkan remaja marah itu, "Kami hanya ingin tahu dan Gajeel pernah mendengar cerita..."

"Well, itu bukan hanya cerita. Tapi hidup di neraka." Sentak Lyon, "Jika ada yang berada di posisinya, kalian tidak akan selamat dan aku bisa menjaminnya."

**~The End of Chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Skipping & Punishment

**Chapter 4 - Skipping &amp; Punishment**

**Warnings: Future Yaoi, Language and Violence**

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengacak lembut surai raven Gray. Saat ini ia memandang ke sekeliling sekolahnya. Siswa-siswi yang berjalan di bawah sana terlihat seperti titik-titik kecil yang bergerak dan bergabung dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Terkadang, ia merasa iri dengan sikap riang dan bebas mereka. Tapi sikap yang terlalu bebas dapat mengakibatkan rasa sakit dan kesepian, ia tahu itu. Dia lelah merasa seperti ini, tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan lagi. Ia pernah mencoba berjuang dan melawan, tapi lihatlah akibatnya. . . dia harus kehilangan nyawa ayahnya. Sering ia berpikir, apakah Lyon dan Ultear membencinya? Bukankah karena dia mereka kehilangan ayah mereka? Jika bukan karenanya, mereka akan tetap di Isvan bersama teman dan sahabat mereka. Ultear akan tetap bersama Meredy memerintah sekolah. Lyon masih berpacaran dengan Sherry, sambil bermain dengan Yuka dan Toby. Jika dia tidak pernah bertemu _dengannya_, ia bisa hidup dengan normal... tidak berubah menjadi orang aneh... tapi bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta _padanya_ dengan mudah.

Dia selalu kesepian... selalu _menginginkan_ dan _membutuhkan_ seseorang untuk mencintainya...

Dia selalu ingin merasa diinginkan oleh seseorang...

Dan itulah yang _dia_ lakukan... tapi sayang semua hal tentangnya justru menghancurkan hidupnya...

Gray masih memperhatikan orang-orang di bawah sana, sampai sesosok pemuda berambut putih keperakan keluar dengan cepat dari gedung sekolah. Meskipun ia hanya bisa melihat bagian atas kepalanya, sangat jelas bahwa pemuda itu adalah Lyon. Hanya satu orang yang akan berlari keluar secepat itu dan orang itu adalah Lyon Milkovich... dan pastinya... Ultear adalah orang yang membuatnya panik seperti itu. Hanya dia yang selalu menjadi penyebab semuanya. Dia bisa melihat tangan kosong Lyon. Lyon pasti menghilangkan bekal makan siang untuknya di suatu tempat di sepanjang jalan atau dia sudah memasukkannya ke dalam lokernya. Gray mendesah pelan sambil berbalik dari pagar dan berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah.

Gray terus menundukkan kepalanya saat ia berlari kecil melalui lorong-lorong dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari kakaknya segera. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan pelan dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya saat melihat kakaknya itu. Gray sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia melihat sikap ofensif Lyon dan berteriak pada sekelompok siswa. Dia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menghentikan saudaranya melakukan tindakan bodoh di hari pertama masuk. Saat ia mendekat, ia baru menyadari pemuda berambut merah muda di tengah-tengah kelompok itu. Ia terlihat sama, jika tidak lebih, marah dari Lyon. Mereka berdua menatap tajam pada pemuda bermata merah yang bertanya tentang luka bakarnya saat di kelas.

Dia bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan pemuda berengsek itu.

"Oi Lyon," panggil Gray, "Ada apa?"

Lyon tersentak dan menoleh padanya. Kemarahan dan ketakutan terlihat jelas dalam mata onyx-nya. Gray menautkan kedua alisnya, Lyon akan bersikap seperti itu jika ia mendengar sesuatu tentangnya. Sejujurnya, Lyon harusnya tahu bahwa semua murid disini pasti membicarakannya... dia hanya terlalu overprotektif. Tapi, ia tahu Lyon pasti mempunyai alasannya sendiri, bahkan jika Gray tak menyukainya.

"Bukan apa-apa…"

"Biar kutebak," Gray menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya itu, "Tentang yang terjadi pada wajahku, bukan? Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang orang bodoh yang berniat membakar dirinya saat yakin tak ada seorangpun di rumah dan berakhir membunuh ayahnya sendiri."

Lucy, Juvia dan Loke memalingkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah. Sedang pemuda bermata merah itu hanya menyeringai dan menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. Setidaknya Gray tahu siapa yang menceritakan tentangnya pada mereka. Sedang Natsu, dia tetap menatap lurus pada matanya. Ia tahu arti tatapannya, Natsu tak sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang ia katakan. Dia mungkin berusaha membelanya.

Wow… orang ini benar-benar berbeda… bukan berarti dia bisa mengubah apapun…

Tak mungkin… Tidak sama sekali…

"Dengar, kalian semua boleh memikirkan apapun dan bagaimanapun yang kalian suka." Gray mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka dan kembali menatap Lyon, "Dan kau harus berhenti membelaku, mereka hanya menyebarkan cerita, hanya itu."

"Gray…"

"Lyon, biarkan saja." bisiknya pelan, "Tidak akan ada masalah apapun."

"Okay…" geram Lyon. Ia bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagipula ia tak pernah tahan dengan orang yang seenaknya menceritakan tentang keluarganya. "Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah…"

"Uhh, Lyon. Sebenarnya... aku merasa tidak terlalu baik jadi aku akan ijin pulang."

"Kenapa?" terdengar jelas kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

Hehh… ia baru saja membangunkan sisi keibuan kakaknya itu.

"Hanya kurang tidur semalam," Dia memaksa menguap, "Aku akan menunggumu dan Ultear di rumah."

Lyon menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, "Okay, kami akan mengambil tugasmu nanti. Gurumu Happy-sensei, right?"

"Yeah, sampai nanti."

Lyon mendekap bahu Gray erat sebelum berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Gray membalikkan badannya canggung dari kelompok itu saat bel berbunyi. Natsu dan yang lainnya pun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kelas mereka. Gray bisa merasakan tatapan mereka saat mereka melewatinya. Dia hanya diam sampai mereka cukup jauh dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dia tidak berencana langsung kembali ke rumah, ibunya akan marah jika tahu ia membolos. Ibunya sangat hebat dalam banyak hal dan sekolah adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia banggakan. Ibunya pernah menjadi guru sekolah dasar di Isvan, tetapi tak lagi saat mereka pindah ke Magnolia. Di Magnolia tak membuka lowongan kerja untuk guru sekolah dasar.

Kehidupan lain yang rusak karenanya.

"Gray, tunggu!"

Gray menggeram pelan dan berusaha menahan tangannya agar tak mengepal. Harusnya dia tahu orang bodoh itu akan mengikutinya. Dengan malas, dia menghentikan jalannya dan menunggu pemuda itu mencapainya. Untung saja orang bodoh itu berlari cepat dan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dalam hitungan detik. Gray memperhatikan Natsu yang terengah-engah dan berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tetap saja ia kagum.

"Apa yang kau mau kali ini Pinky?"

"Tidak ada," Natsu tersenyum, "Hanya tak ingin masuk kelas, sama sepertimu."

Gray tertawa kecil dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku pulang karena sakit."

"Yeah, dan kita berdua tahu itu hanya omong kosong, ice block." Natsu menggerakkan tangannya hendak memeluk bahu Gray, tapi ia mengurungkannya. Menarik tangannya kembali dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Jadi... kupikir kau ingin berkeliling Magnolia dan melihat apa yang ditawarkannya."

Setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan 'hell no' dan meninggalkannya, tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Tapi, pada saat yang sama dia juga ingin mengikuti Natsu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Gray tidak ingin _dia_ mengontrolnya selamanya. Mungkin saja dengan cara ini dia akhirnya bisa terbebas.

"Baiklah Pinky, kenapa tidak?"

Gray harus menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi Natsu, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya membesar seperti hendak keluar. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan senyum lebar kembali tercipta di bibirnya sekali lagi. Natsu memegang lengannya dan menariknya. Gray langsung menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman Natsu. Membuat Natsu menatap khawatir padanya. Tapi Gray tidak lari seperti biasanya, dia hanya mempercepat langkahnya sehingga ia bisa berjalan di samping Natsu bukan di belakangnya. Hampir saja, senyum Natsu kembali muncul dan ia mulai berbicara panjang lebar dengan semangat. Sedang Gray membiarkan tangannya dalam saku dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi jika seseorang mau melihatnya lebih dekat…

Mereka akan melihat senyum kecil tercipta di bibirnya…

FTFTFTFT

Lucy duduk dengan tangan berada diatas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya berbantalkan tangannya. Happy-sensei berbicara panjang lebar di depan kelas sana. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. Pikirannya terus saja kembali pada kejadian saat makan siang dengan Lyon dan Gray. Seniornya itu tampak seolah-olah ia akan meledak, dia tak pernah melihat orang begitu marah dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya, tak sepenuhnya benar... Natsu pernah sangat marah tahun lalu ketika siswa Oracian Seis menyerang sekolah mereka. Erza terluka parah dan tidak yakin apakah ia akan berhasil. Natsu sangat kesal dan memukuli pemimpin kelompok mereka, Brain... kejadian paling menakutkan yang pernah ia lihat.

Setelah Lyon berteriak pada mereka, dia pikir Lyon akan membunuh Gajeel dengan tangan kosong. Lalu Gray muncul. Gray adalah orang yang paling membuatnya terkejut. Gray tidak marah pada mereka... tidak sedikit pun. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata bahwa itu tidak masalah, padahal jelas sekali bahwa semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Jelas sekali, dia hanya berpura-pura agar Lyon tidak akan mendapat masalah.

Dan baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, Natsu tiba-tiba mengatakan ia akan pulang. Ia yakin dia berbohong. Meyakinkannya bahwa Natsu memang menyukai Gray, walaupun Natsu akan menyangkalnya jika ia mengatakannya. Lucy mendesah dan kembali melirik ke depan kelas hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Happy-sensei telah pergi, sepertinya ia pergi menggoda Carla-sensei lagi.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Loke khawatir, "Kau sama sekali tak memperhatikan sejak tadi."

"Aku merasa menjadi orang yang berengsek." Rengeknya sambil membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke atas meja.

Loke menghela nafas dan mendekatkan kursinya ke samping Lucy,

"Yeah, aku juga. Kita tak seharusnya mendengarkan Gajeel."

"Whatever Loke, kau yang mengatakannya pertama kali." Geram Gajeel, "Kau tak bisa menyalahkanku."

Levy mendekat dan bersandar pada meja Lucy, "Pertanyaannya, apakah cerita itu benar."

"Well, dia tidak menyangkalnya…" Loke mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Siapa yang tidak menyangkal apa?"

Mereka berempat tersentak dari percakapan mereka dan menoleh pada Erza Scarlet yang melirik tajam pada mereka dengan aura mengancam seperti biasanya. Tepat di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata cokelat yang menatap intens pada mereka. Aura yang keluar darinya sama buruknya dengan Erza. Mereka berempat, bahkan Gajeel, duduk tak tenang di kursi mereka dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka. Loke menyikut Lucy di sampingnya dan menyebabkan Lucy terkesiap yang justru menarik perhatian Erza padanya ... dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan sekarang.

"H-Hey Erza," ucap Lucy tergagap, gugup, "Siapa teman barumu?"

"Dia, Ultear Milkovich," Erza tersenyum, "Wakil ketua dewan siswa yang baru."

"M-Milkovich?" Loke mengusap tengkuknya, gugup.

"SAUDARA GRAY-SAMA!"

Juvia langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menggandeng lengan gadis pucat tersebut. Ia tersenyum cerah padanya. Ultear berdecak kesal menatapnya, membuat Juvia segera melepaskannya dan melangkah menjauhinya. Seluruh siswa di kelas tersebut menelan ludah mereka bersamaan saat melihat ekspresinya sementara Erza tersenyum gembira.

"Jadi," Ultear tersenyum kejam, "Kau yang membuat Lyon marah-marah di kelas."

"Y-Ya ma'am."

"Maaf atas kelakuannya," gumam Ultear, "Kalau menyangkut Gray, dia menjadi sedikit… protektif."

"Kenapa?" Gajeel tertawa kecil, "Aneh sekali mengingat Gray sudah siswa sekolah mengengah sekarang."

"Gajeel Redfox, benar?" cibir Ultear, "Menurut Lyon, kau mengetahui banyak tentang keluarga kami."

"Aku mendengar beberapa."

Ultear menatap sinis padanya, "Well, mungkin jika kau mengetahui lebih banyak dari beberapa hal, kau akan tahu ceritanya jauh lebih kompleks."

"Bisakah kau…"

"Tidak," Ultear memotong ucapan Lucy, "Jika dia ingin memberitahukan kalian, dia akan."

Ultear membalikkan dan melangkah pergi. Mata semua orang mengikuti kepergiannya meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu. Mereka mulai merasa lega sebelum mengingat bahwa Erza masih ada di kelas bersama mereka. Erza memukul meja Lucy dengan keras menyebabkan semua orang tersentak. Lucy pikir dia akan mendapat serangan jantung jika kejadian seperti ini terus terjadi.

"Aku menyarankan pada kalian berlima," Dia menatap tajam pada Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Loke dan Lucy, "Ambil sikat gigi kalian karena ruangan loker perlu dibersihkan." 

**~ End of Chapter 4 ~**

**raitaein****shi**


End file.
